


Together

by xof1013



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xof1013/pseuds/xof1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rub a dub dub . . . two, three, then two men in a tub . . . or bed, rather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a reward fic for three separate story challenge winners: Sue Walsh's request for a Stuart/Nathan shag as reward for her "Looking Good, Bernard;" Hannah Tolley's threesome request for her "Letting Go;" and Poppy's Stuart/Vince love scene for his "Oh, Vincent".
> 
> Spoilers: Spoilers for QaF1. I've played around with the timeline of the series. In my story Stuart and Vince are still on the outs for over a month following the birthday disaster. So there was no dance club reunion at the end of the first series.

Together   
by xof

 

\---------

Stuart thrust deeply into Nathan with a grunt, mesmerized as a bead of sweat dripped from his own forehead, landed on Nathan's cheek and trailed downward like a tear. "So tight. Ohh . . . so good."

Nathan writhed under the solid pounding of Stuart's thrusts, reveling in the blaze of the older man's passion. He'd longed to feel this again. To be taken so completely. True he'd had that oh so brief encounter with Stuart in Hazel's house, but nothing could compare with the feel of this man within his body. Nathan knew now that it wasn't a position or place that he'd find himself in often. While he still felt the blush of first love that his time with Stuart engendered, he'd been all too aware lately that this kind of heat between them was only a fleeting gift.

Stuart didn't do boyfriends . . . at least not yet.

"Oh fuck. Stuart, please. Oh yeah. Harder. Please harder." Nathan cried out as he arched into Stuart's embrace. He felt a surge of heat as Stuart clutched him closer and bit down on his neck as the end neared. So good, indeed. Nathan found himself caught between the need to prolong their contact and the desire to rush head-long into bliss. The choice was taken from him as Stuart stroked his cock firmly in time to his own thrusts within Nathan's body. Nathan yelled out his climax as he felt Stuart jerk against him in completion.

They lay tangled in each others' arms as each fought to regain their senses and ease their tattered breathing. Stuart moved from Nathan's embrace and body, coming to rest in a sprawl beside the younger man after disposing of their protection. Looking in the boy's direction, Stuart tried to figure out how he'd ended up in this situation yet again.

He knew why he'd been pissed tonight. After Vince's birthday last month, Stuart had progressively gotten more disenfranchised with the course of his life. He started watching blokes at the clubs with a perspective of distance, none capturing his interest. Sure he'd still find himself kicking some twat out of his flat on the odd morning, but generally he was leading a solitary life. Alone but for himself . . .

Stuart hadn't realized what the absence of Vince would mean to him. There were no random calls to make or answer. There was no one to share his stories with or laugh at his jokes. And there was no one to talk to about Alfred.

Except for Nathan.

Nathan was turning into his self-appointed guardian angel - or guardian devil . . . he couldn't always tell which. A string of events involving Nathan had altered his view of the young man. Nathan had gone from begging for another shag to turning Stuart down when last offered. He'd also put himself on the line to help expose Romey's faux-engagement, thereby ensuring Stuart's continued involvement with his son. And now . . . he'd tried to bring Vince back into Stuart's life.

Stuart knew that it had to have been Nathan who'd placed K-9 on Vince's car. After hearing the story from Vince at their one clandestine luncheon two weeks ago, it had been easy to discover the culprit. Not that Nathan had admitted it, of course.

Two weeks . . .

Yeah, it had been two weeks since Stuart had all but blown his chance at apologizing to Vince. He'd come as close as he'd ever been to revealing the depth of his love for Vince that day. He could remember the look on Vince's face when he'd confessed that for all Vince's small world, he'd always been good enough for Stuart. To good for Stuart really. And in that one moment when everything could have been resolved and forgiven, Stuart had let his fear rule over his heart. Turning down Vince's offer of continued contact with a trade-mark snide comment, Stuart had effectively slammed the door between them.

So for two weeks he'd only seen Vince at a distance, each glance bringing home how lonely Stuart felt with his absence. But with Vince there was always Cameron . . . Stuart had quickly come to hate even the mention of the man's name because with every glimpse of those two together he heard the echo of Vince's words, "Love job" and "Puts him in charge."

Each passing day, anger mixed with loneliness.

And then Stuart found out that Vince had left Cameron a week ago. They were quits . . . car and key returned quits. For all of ten minutes, Stuart was elated. His Vince was free! Stuart's high came crashing down when he realized that for over seven days, he'd still not heard from Vince. In the face of his harsh words and actions, Vince had not come to him during his breakup.

Stuart's perceived truth shook him to the core. Vince didn't need him, didn't want him . . . was lost to him. And it was no more than he deserved.

Each night thereafter, Stuart Alan Jones' behavior became more erratic and self-deprecating then at any time previously. He drank to the point of collapse. His shags were non-existent, mainly due to his near incoherency. Word was starting to spread that he was losing it.

Something had to change.

Nathan had been a witness to Stuart's downfall. He understood that Stuart's reckless behavior was a deep expression of grief. Standing in the wings as Stuart continued to stumble through the night, Nathan finally decided that he had to try to help. He followed Stuart down Canal Street. Seeing the man trying to start up the jeep when he was almost too pissed to walk proved the deciding factor. Nathan pulled Stuart out of the jeep and into a taxi, ignoring the whiplash sneers of "Nathan. Fuck off."

Once at the flat, Nathan all but threw Stuart into the shower . . . with his clothes on, mind. The curses that followed reverberated through the night as Nathan went to find something for Stuart to wear. After the tirade ceased, he sat for several minutes waiting for Stuart to make his entrance.

When at last it came, Stuart proved steadier on his feet than Nathan had expected. The younger man had to smile. The fact that Stuart had bothered to wrap himself in a towel after the shower was a testament to his continued dark mood. Knowing that he was subjugating himself to the possibility of another screaming match of insults, Nathan took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Why isn't Vince here taking care of you instead of me?"

Stuart didn't acknowledge the question. He walked slowly over to the bar and poured himself a cup of the coffee that Nathan had made. Sipping, Stuart grimaced as he placed the cup in the sink. Murmuring, "Can't make coffee for shit," he walked to his bedroom.

Nathan followed. "You're tearing yourself to pieces." At the man's continued silence he said, "Vince is free. There's nothing to stop you from getting him back." He walked over to place a hand on the smooth plain of Stuart's back. "Why?"

Stuart sighed at the prospect of having to answer the questions he'd been avoiding asking even himself. "Nathan, do us a favor and just sod off."

"I'm not leaving, Stuart. Not unless you let me help you."

Stuart laughed tonelessly as he shook his head. "Maybe I'm not worth helping. Besides . . . I treat you like shit, so why would you want to help me?"

Nathan leaned into the warmth of Stuart's skin, pressing his forehead to the man's back. "I've already told you why. I sorta love you."

Stuart turned 'round quickly. "Nathan. I don't . . ."

Nathan covered Stuart's mouth, halting the flow of words he'd heard before, knew and didn't want to hear again. "I know you don't feel like I do. You want me and that's all. But you love Vince and just like Alfred, you never say." Removing the hand from Stuart's mouth, Nathan ran his fingers into the man's dark hair. Pressing fully against him, Nathan continued. "You'll never be mine, but you and Vince . . . You belong with each other. Please, Stuart. Let me help you know what it's like to feel the man you want in your arms."

Nathan's nearness, his aroused body pressed into his own, bled through Stuart's muddled thoughts. He felt the surge of lust he'd always found being near one so filled with want. Speaking against the fullness of Nathan's mouth, he asked. "You mean like you feel standing here like this?"

The younger man moaned as Stuart teased the line of his bottom lip with the hot brush of his tongue. "Yes. Just like this."

Stuart drew back slightly, "Why help Vince? You hate each other."

Tracing a line down the center of Stuart's chest, Nathan answered in a serious tone. "It's not hate. Jealousy, more like." Smiling as he looked into Stuart's eyes, he teased him by tracing the edge of the towel. "I've had what he's always wanted, but Vince has what I want most . . . your heart."

Nathan moved in to kiss Stuart. Their contact heated at the frantic glide of tongue over moist lips. Nathan moaned into Stuart's mouth as the other man clasped his arse with strong hands. Wanting to up the intensity between them, Nathan pulled back to murmur in Stuart's ear.

"Besides I'm not blind, mate. Vince is dead-good looking." Panting as he moved against Stuart's body Nathan continued, "It's his eyes. Oh god, Stuart. You can see everything in those eyes." Nibbling along the curve of Stuart's ear, he heard a rumble in the older man's chest and knew it was time to go in for the kill. "Can't you just imagine how his eyes look just before he's about to come? Seeing yourself in them as you fuck him blind . . ."

That last image proved too great an enticement. Stuart yanked Nathan's shirt over his head as he moved in to stop the flow of words with his mouth. Jerking the younger man's pants open and down, Stuart pulled them together in a tumble to the bed as Nathan yanked the towel from his waist. The images of Nathan's words mixed indelibly with the sweetness of the flesh under his touch. Stuart lost himself in desire until with a final thrust into Nathan's warmth, he clung to the momentary peace he'd found there.

Now as they lay disheveled beside each other on the bed, Stuart struggled with his own sense of vulnerability. Nathan seemed to know so much about what he felt for Vince. Had he always been so obvious? No. He couldn't believe that - more like Nathan saw the situation through his own lack of the same. Well, he couldn't love Nathan as he did Vince. But he was finding that he could respect him for his growing sense of maturity . . . even if it was a begrudging respect.

"How could anything helpful come out of all this here?"

Nathan laughed breathlessly as he stretched out beside Stuart. Lying on his stomach so he could rest his head on his folded arms as he spoke to Stuart, Nathan answered. "Don't know. It felt very helpful at the time." Smiling widely like the Cheshire Cat in Alice's Wonderland, Nathan knew he'd better make his point before Stuart made to kick him out. "It's helpful for you because you need Vince in your life. It's helpful for Vince because he has no life without you in it. And it's helpful for me because this is something I can give to you."

Stuart stared up towards the ceiling for several minutes before saying, "You already played your hand when you put K-9 on his car. That didn't work, so what else will you gamble with?"

Nathan rose up and straddled Stuart's waist was he said, "Hmm... My smarts? No. My body . . . oh yes." Each word was punctuated by the rolling of his hips and the brush of his arse against Stuart's awakening cock.

Stuart bit back a groan as tried to retain control over his body despite Nathan's tease. "What makes you think that Vince would want a chicken like you?"

Nathan bent down and ran his tongue up the center of Stuart's chest, breaking away to taste his nipples until the man thrust up against him. Lifting up he whispered in Stuart's ear, "Because I intend to be very persuasive."

Stuart gasped out harshly, "I still don't see how getting Vince to fuck you is going to do shit for bringing us back together."

Nathan laughed. He looked into the darkened eyes below him as he said, "Who said anything about just Vince fucking me? Luv, you are both on the menu." He murmured against Stuart's mouth, "Together."

Stuart jerked up right at the thought. Sitting with Nathan across his lap, he just shook his head as the kid's audacity. "A threesome. He'll never go for it."

Nathan buried his hands in Stuart's hair as he pressed fully against the man's body. "We'll just see about that." With that, Nathan arched against Stuart's harden cock and all words ceased.

~ ~ ~

Vince didn't know what was up with Nathan but he was about at the end of his tether. The chicken had not only landed, but was deliberately trying to shadow his every movement. Why me? I always get the shit . . . Stuart's shit, no less. Life was just fucking dandy. Alone at club with no opportunity to shag because of a twink virtually stepping on the backs of his heels all night.

It's not like he was a link to getting into Stuart's pants anymore. So why was Nathan stalking him?

Vince brooded as he continued to make his way through the crowd at Babylon. He'd been on a constant brood since he'd left Cameron. No to be truthful, he had been this way since his birthday. He was more alone than he'd been at age fourteen. At least then, he'd never known what having and then losing a best friend could be like. Amputation without recourse . . . He'd lost the other half of himself. So now he just continued to go through the motions: went to work, visited Hazel and failed to regain any part of his lost self-esteem as he traipsed through the throng of never-to-be-shags.

God. He missed Stuart. But that was in the past. Stuart had more than made his intentions clear the day at the caf. Vince had been so hoping that his friend would take the offered flag of truce but Stuart had once again left him wounded by harsh words. He'd tried to tell himself it was for the best, that Cameron needed him and he needed Cameron . . . but each day spent with him after the loss of Stuart just brought home how controlling the man really was. Cameron sat in judgement of everything he'd spent his life doing and yet professed to love him. All hail, Cameron. King of the world.

Well not anymore. What little spark of life he'd maintained in the wake of his grief had allowed Vince to finally say good riddens to the relationship. It hadn't even been hard. More of a relief really. But the aftermath only served to emphasize just how much he wanted Stuart back.

So here he was at Babylon totally fed up with the new addition to his night. Walking over to a deserted spot in a somewhat darkened corner, he waited for Nathan to turn the corner.

"What in the hell are you doing following me all night?"

Nathan smiled devilishly. Let the games begin.

"I've been trying to get your attention."

"So you've got it . . . what's this about?"

Nathan stepped up to stand close to him. Vince was leaning back against the wall as the younger man invaded his body space. "Don't you know, Vince?" To his astonishment, Nathan slipped an arm across Vince's torso and around his waist. The touch of the younger man's tongue along the curve of his ear finally shocked Vince into pushing him back.

"Fun's over, chicken. I don't know what you're playing at, but this is not happening."

Pushing past Vince's hands, Nathan again glided up against his body . . . standing chest to toe. "Even if I make nice and beg for it?" As he spoke, Nathan ran his hands over the man's chest and teased his nipples firmly as they hardened in response.

Biting the inside of his cheek to stop the moan of pleasure these sensations were giving him, Vince looked a Nathan trying to gage his reasoning. "Whatever game, dare, bet or revenge has brought this on, I do not intend to be your punch line." But despite his words, Vince was responding to the gorgeous teen and his flashing eyes. Nathan's mouth was curved into a wicked grin as he wet his lips with a quick flick of his tongue . . . making contact with Vince's chin as he moved in closer. Vince's mind raced with all the reasons why letting this continue was not a good move . . . Nathan's age, his juvenile smugness and his puppy-dog Stuart tag-a-long-ness.

Still Vince's body was overruling his head. Fighting against his arousal, Vince gasped out. "I'm not Stuart. This isn't gonna earn you any brownie points with him. We're quits, finished, not in company, over . . . uhh." His ramble ended in a rush of desire as Nathan moved to cup Vince's cock in one hand while taking Vince's mouth in their first kiss. Man . . . this kid could kiss. Must be Stuart's fault . . . yeah, it's all his fault. But it still felt so good to feel again after night following night of nothing but his dreams. Tongues battled together as Vince grabbed Nathan's hips to stop the motion that was driving him too close to giving in.

Finally finding the will to draw back, Vince took in the intoxicating image of Nathan's full lips and smoldering eyes mixed with the pounding of the music and the flash of the strobe lights. Deciding to see just how far Nathan was going to take this tease section, Vince pulled him so that Nathan's leg rested between his own. Moving his hips to bring their groins together, Vince felt Nathan reach round to grab his arse. He leaned forward to draw his tongue along the line of Nathan's jaw and then said, "He said you were sweet. Total understatement."

Nathan moaned into his ear, "You taste so good, Vince. Please kiss me again."

Vince briefly allowed himself to melt into Nathan . . . focusing on the moisture of their kiss. He asked breathlessly as they parted, "What are you doing, Nathan? Shagging me won't get you Stuart. Or is this your idea of had one now it's time for the other?" Feeling Nathan as he nuzzled against his neck . . . the warmth of his breath causing the wildest sensations down his back, Vince groaned. "Or am I just the safest bloke on tap?"

Nathan spoke in a rough tone, his voice laced with arousal. "I want you, Vince. It's that simple. Really. You feel so good to me right now."

Vince shook his head as he tried to decide if he believed him. His body was telling him to give less of a fuck, but his mind wouldn't shut up. The doubts wouldn't stay quiet. "You've had Stuart. Being with me . . . it's not a comparison."

"How would you know? You've never shagged Stuart." Nibbling a path down Vince's neck, he continued. "I bet you want to though. He's the best. So attentive on every response . . . Hmm. You taste so good." Nathan pulled the collar of his shirt back as he continued down Vince's chest. "Is that why you don't like me, Vince? Cause I've had what you wanted at my age . . . I can picture you now. So young and horny, desperate to feel Stuart's touch . . . to taste his hot mouth. His moans are so hot when he's close. I wish you knew just how he screams when he comes."

Vince was shaking as his emotions tangled darkly with his need. He wanted to keep feeling Nathan's touch. He wanted to keep listening to him talk about Stuart. Oh my god. He wanted Nathan not to stop . . . no matter his reasons. He groaned out Nathan's name. Carding a hand through his golden spiked hair, Vince pulled Nathan's head back. "Keep talking."

As Vince attacked his throat, Nathan struggled to retain his frayed sense of focus. Gasping out, "Oh shit, Vince. You don't know. You can't know how much I want this. I know you want him. Just like I do. Oh hell. Aww." He trembled as Vince started to lightly bite along his collarbone, pinching his nipples until they stood out begging for more. "God that would be so hot . . . feeling you both touching me. Taking me. Oh, Vince. Please . . ."

Vince's head was a menagerie of images . . . Stuart touching Nathan, Nathan touching him, him being touched by Stuart. Stuart had mentioned wanting to have Vince participate in a threesome, but he'd always managed to back out. God he wished now that he hadn't. He knew that they were fast reaching a point of no return. If they didn't move this somewhere else then it would be over too soon. Fiercely grabbing Nathan's head, he growled "You want me to fuck you. You want to fuck him. Decide who you're gonna be with if we leave here together. I'm not for being a substitute."

Nathan panted at the tone of command in Vince's voice. Grinning again despite his sudden case of nerves, he asked a question. "Why can't I have both? Why can't we have both, Vince?"

"What are you on about?"

"I want you both. I want to be pressed between you, seeing him coming and watching you losing it in his bed. And don't tell me that you don't want that, too. It's time you had what you've always wanted."

Vince stared at him for the longest time. They were still pressed together, their groins hot in close proximity. He arched his eyebrows as he asked, "You're forgetting two things. He's already had you and he's never wanted to shag me. What makes you so sure that Stuart would be willing to have either of us in the mix?"

Nathan smiled slowly. "The best reasons . . . I've had him three times." Moving in to quickly kiss Vince before delivering the bombshell in his arsenal, Nathan spoke against his mouth. "And most of all . . . because the last time we were shagging, Stuart Alan Jones screamed your name when he came."

"Oh. My. God."

~ ~ ~

"I swear if you're shitting me, I'll break your neck." The harsh words were whispered into their on-going snog session. Nathan laughed as he deepened the kiss. Vince was still floating on a cloud of shock, arousal and disbelief. So finding that they were snogging each other enthusiastically in the hallway outside Stuart's flat was surprising when once they'd parted.

Nathan was still rather breathless as he continued to stroke his hands down Vince's back and over his arse. "I'm not, Vince. Really. Now come here." Pulling Vince the few steps to the door, he kissed him quickly to prevent any sudden decision Vince might make about bolting. Their lips still joined, Nathan knocked on the door.

The rapping sounded loudly in the small space, causing Vince to moan at the knowledge that he'd been tempted into a situation where there was no escape. He yanked Nathan against his body as if he could act as a human shield against this all going wrong. Hearing the creak of the hinges as the wide door was thrown open, Vince closed his eyes and prayed that he could dematerialize on the spot.

"Nathan, what the fuck have you done to him?"

Drawing back from Vince's kiss, Nathan turned around to Stuart. Not giving either man a chance to talk or hesitate, he grabbed Stuart by the neck and drew him in for a kiss. While he played into Stuart's warmth, Nathan reached back and drew Vince's hands around his waist so they could work at opening his pants. The placement of Vince's hands allowed him to feel the brush of Stuart's taunt stomach and the thrust of his hips as his friend responded to Nathan's enthusiasm.

Vince opened his eyes suddenly as he felt Stuart's touch. He had reached to caress Nathan's hair and in so doing had brushed against Vince's jawline. Stuart was kissing with his eyes locked on Vince. God the fire that shown from them warmed Vince's heart. He took Stuart' s hand into his and turned to kiss the palm.

Nathan pulled himself reluctantly from Stuart as he drew the two men together. Standing behind Vince, he reached round to undo the fastenings of his pants. Reaching in to stroke the full length of Vince's arousal, he smiled as he watched them come together after so long.

Where he had once been lost, now Vince was found at the touch of Stuart's lips. Not believing this could be real, he reached out to feel the truth within his grasp. And finally he was caught against the heat of Stuart's chest . . . feeling the moan of the other's man's passion against his lips as he leaned back into the support of Nathan's body. He groaned as both men moved against him, the press of hardened cocks matching in a slow rhythm both in front and back. He managed to gasp aloud, "Inside," as Stuart released him from the kiss only to trace a line of small bites down his throat.

The word seemed to break through the passion thick haze of Stuart's brain. He stepped back . . . taking in the view of Vince made wanton as he stood there with his shirt half undone by his hands and trousers lewdly framing his thighs as Nathan continued to jerk his cock as he sucked on the back of Vince's neck. "Oh. My. God." Stuart had wanted to see Vince like this for so long. Quickly moving to push them both into his flat, Stuart shut the door and all but dragged them across the room into his bedroom.

Vince had pulled his pants up to make the small but seemingly endless trek into Stuart's place. He gave an awe-struck shake of his head. He was definitely not dreaming. He was here and they were going to shag . . . all three of them. Who'd have ever thought he'd have Nathan to thank for bringing his into Stuart's bed? Looking at the young man sitting on the bed, Vince echoed the question that Stuart had asked him several months back. "He is sweet. Isn't he?"

Stuart grinned. "I don't know. Let's lick him and find out."

Matching his friend's smile, they turned to Nathan and grabbed his arms to make him stand.

"What . . . hmm." Nathan's next words were cut off as Vince pulled him into a heated kiss, the play of their tongues causing both to moan. Breaking away, Vince jerked Nathan's shirt over his head as Stuart quickly stripped off the younger man's pants and shoes. Vince ran a hand down the firm abdomen that was now presented to them both, continuing the touch downward over a hip before dipping further to take Nathan's cock in hand.

With a hand on Nathan's neck, Stuart guided him to kiss first Vince and then himself. Alternating between them, Nathan clung to their shoulders trying to maintain control against the onslaught of their kisses and the feel of their hands on his body. He cried out as both men dropped their attention to his chest . . . Stuart teasing his nipples as Vince licked his way down the washboard of his stomach. Nathan closed his eyes as his hands glided through their hair, feeling the contrasts of Stuart's thick curls and Vince's soft buzz. He was lost in the need to thrust forward into Vince's hand and back into the caress of Stuart's fingers at his entrance. When he felt the moist fire of his cock being taken into someone's mouth, Nathan gasped at the image he saw as he forced his eyes to open.

Both Vince and Stuart were kneeling as they played along the length of his flesh. Stuart took turns with Vince as they continued to drive Nathan out of his mind. Vince joined Stuart in teasing his hands along the curve of Nathan's arse. Nathan panted as he felt first one them two spit moistened fingers enter his body, one belonging to each of the men below him.

Stuart was mesmerized by the sight of Vince's tongue passing over Nathan's cock. He looked lost in rapture as he took the cock into his mouth again and again. "Vince." The roughened tone caused Vince to meet Stuart's gaze. Stuart suddenly jerked Vince away from Nathan as he possessed his mouth hungrily. Breaking for breath, Stuart groaned a request into Vince's ear. "I want to see you fuck him, Vince. He wants your cock. I want to watch you take him."

Vince reared up and pushed Nathan onto Stuart's bed. Making him writhe with a sharp nip against his neck, Vince stood. "Don't move, Nathan." Lifting Stuart to stand in front of him he said, "Take it off."

The sound of Vince's voice commanding him in a low lust-filled growl made Stuart harden almost painfully. He'd secretly dreamed of seeing Vince like this . . . the reality being much more than his imagination could produce. Stuart threw off his shirt and pants before pressing himself against Vince. Licking the curve of his friend's lips, Stuart reached between them and all but ripped Vince's shirt open. Buttons flew as Stuart took Vince's mouth again at the man's groan in response to his violence. Smiling into their kiss Stuart murmured, "I'll buy you a dozen just like it."

The remains of Vince's shirt having fallen to the floor, Stuart pushed the opened pants and boxers down as Vince toed off his shoes. Finally they stood naked and aroused in each other's arms. They had stupidly taken half their lives to find this moment. Stroking gently down the sides of each other's face, they moved together in a sweet kiss that belied the heat flowing through their bodies. Hearing a moan from the bed, they turned to see Nathan watching them as he stroked himself. Stuart whispered, "Do it, Vince. And feel my eyes on you."

Biting back the wave of arousal Stuart's word caused to flow, Vince joined Nathan on the bed. Rolling him over so that he was positioned on hands and knees, Vince tormented Nathan with small licks and bites along his spine and arse. When at last Nathan was inconsolable with need, Vince rose up into place.

Stuart had moved to sit opposite them on the bed. He teased his fingers lightly over his chest and down his stomach as he watched . . . meeting Vince's eyes as his friend sheathed and lubed his cock. He heard the small gasping cries Nathan made as Vince prepared him. And then all thing in time seemed to slow down when he saw the ecstacy cross Vince's face as he moved into Nathan's body.

Nathan shuddered as he felt Vince enter. This part . . . oh yeah, this was the part he'd wanted again. Pressing back, he barely heard Vince's gasp, "Easy. Aww . . . that's it." Nathan felt the slow burn as it dissolved into total pleasure . . . the pleasure and heat of being filled, taken so wonderfully. He called out to Stuart, "Oh god, Stuart. He's in me. His cock . . . ahh." His next words were cutoff by Vince's rhythm.

Thrusting smoothly into Nathan's heat, Vince groaned as the pace worked them towards completion. He watched as Stuart crossed the bed, crawling on hands and knees like a leopard stalking its prey. As he sat back on his heels, Stuart pulled Nathan into a kiss. Playing with him till Nathan was frantic, he whispered lewd commands into his ear as he caressed his nipples, stomach and weeping cock. "Come for him, Nathan. Come with his cock fucking your arse. Squeeze him dry." His words were met by a chorus of groans as both men rushed towards the end. Stuart watched with wonder and lust as first Nathan then Vince surged against the other. Stuart felt Nathan's climax spilling over his hand as he focused on the fierce beauty of Vince's expression . . . the name "Stuart" on Vince's lips as he succumbed to the fire.

Minutes passed as the three men fought to gain their breathing, Stuart trying to calm the ache of his own body as he waited for Vince to open his eyes. Nathan lay collapsed on his stomach, floating on his own particular aftermath cloud. Vince was curled over his back, resting his forehead against Nathan's shoulder. Vince moaned as he felt the long glide of Stuart's hands as they traveled down his body from head to arse. Lifting himself with a groan, he met Stuart's eyes. The desire there took away any breath that he'd been able to retain.

"Oh. My. God."

Stuart wanted him. All this marvelously sexual man's seductive power radiated from his gaze . . . focused on his best friend. Drawing back from the warmth of Nathan's body, Vince made to remove the condom with his eyes down and his mouth dry. His hands only shook slightly at the task. Once it was done, he felt Stuart's hand on his neck . . . lifting his head.

Stuart fought passed the lump in his throat as he said, "You're fabulous, Vince."

As Stuart leaned slowly in to kiss him, Vince rambled out nervously, "I never thought that this . . . that you'd . . . I mean, I can't . . ." His words were cut off with the soft press of Stuart's mouth.

Speaking against Vince's lips, Stuart said, "I want you, Vince. I've always wanted you."

Vince answered, "But you never said."

Kissing him again, Stuart drew Vince into his arms as he whispered in his ear. "I'm such a twat."

Vince released a shaky laugh as he tightened his arms around Stuart, "A newsflash, that is."

After a moment they parted as both felt Nathan rising from the bed. He seemed somewhat unsteady at first but when he turned their way, he smiled. He skin was still flushed from their shag . . . his eyes bright and mouth swollen from use. In other words, he looked utterly decadent. Coming to stand at the side of the bed, Nathan eagerly leaned in for a kiss from first Vince and then Stuart.

Vince ruffled Nathan's mussed hair affectionately. "I guess this means we like each other now." Drawing the young man closer Vince whispered, "Hmm. So sweet."

Nathan answered him quietly as he looked at Stuart over Vince's shoulder, "There's no need for comparisons, Vince." Pulling back to look him in the eye he continued, "You made me fly."

Stuart turned Nathan to him. Kissing him once more in absolute gratitude, he murmured privately into his other ear. "Remember that you never heard me say this . . . but thanks."

"It's good to see you together." Nathan hugged them both quickly before declaring, "Well, I'm off. Things to do, blokes to shag." Grabbing up his scattered clothes, Nathan left the room to dress and leave . . . a smile plastered across his face.

Stuart laughed at Vince's snorted response, "He's a little Stuart-in-the-making."

Pushing Vince down on the bed, Stuart stretched out along the length of his body. Moaning aloud, he once more captured the talented mouth below him. How the man could have ever had a doubt as to his kissing ability was a sad injustice. So lost in the taste and feel of the other, neither noticed the sound of Nathan's departure.

Drawing back just slightly, Stuart traced the line of Vince's jaw almost reverently. "Oh my god, you look so different." Brushing over the moist surface of his friend's lips Stuart continued, "I'm mean I see you all the time but now . . . here you are in my bed and you're as beautiful as I've imagined you would be. Looking at me with such need and wonder." Pressing his mouth to Vince's, Stuart whispered, "You intoxicate me, Vince," before pressing his tongue gently against the warm fire of Vince's own.

Vince felt his chest tighten with the emotions Stuart's words aroused in him. Gliding his hands lovingly down the long line of his back, Vince parted his legs. "Come here." He gasped as Stuart shifted over to lay between his thighs, their bodies pressed together almost completely. The sensation of their hardened cocks pressed tight so divine as Stuart began to slowly circle his hips against Vince's groin. Groaning aloud, Vince ran his hands over the firm curves of Stuart's arse . . . pulling him closer and letting him know it felt delicious. He lifted one hand to run down the length of Stuart's throat to his nipples, teasing them with his mouth and fingers. Vince heard the catch in Stuart's breathing as he bit down slightly into his raised flesh.

"Oh yeah, Vince. That's good." Stuart ran his hands along the back of Vince's thighs, spreading his legs wider so that he could increase the rhythm of his thrusts. The sensations flowed over his body as he reveled in the pleasure of having Vince under him, against him . . . his mouth on his skin and their cocks sliding together. The friction was proving to be too much too quickly. Stuart wanted more than a quick shag with Vince. He wanted to take his time making love with him.

Stuart pressed Vince away from him, down onto the bed. Rising on his knees, Stuart followed the path of his hands down Vince's body. He cataloged each spot that drew a quick response from his friend, loving the sounds that escaped Vince's mouth. Stuart took the hardened nipples into his mouth, sucking fiercely before drawing back and blowing air across each in turn. He traced down the center of his chest, running his tongue over the sweat dampened flesh as he traveled still further towards his goal. When at last he came to Vince's groin, Stuart bypassed his hard-on as he teased his frustrated friend by nibbling a line across his pelvis.

Vince's whispered, "Stuart . . . please," was enough to drive him towards his prize. He moved in to worship the hardness between Vince's spread thighs. He could feel Vince threading his fingers through his hair, urging him for more as Stuart traced the length of his cock with a moistened tongue. He followed down to the base before returning up the shaft to the head. Taking it into his mouth caused Vince to cry out, "Oh my god. Stuart!" Wanting to drive him crazy, Stuart continued to bob up and down . . . taking Vince all the way in before slowly drawing back up with increased suction. "Not like this. Oh Stuart. I want you inside. Stuart, it's too much."

Vince was frantic as he felt Stuart release him only to lave the head with his skilled tongue as he traced the spot behind his lover's balls. At the first brush of Stuart's fingers against his opening, Vince drew his legs closer to his body . . . giving him complete access. He watched as Stuart reached to find more lube and a condom, his fingers never fully leaving the warmth of Vince's skin. When at last he turned back, Vince was gasping at the sweet tease of those fingers as Stuart pressed against but didn't yet enter him.

Stuart pressed his lubed fingers around the circle before easing one finger and then two into Vince's body. The heat and tightness sent a hot jolt of lust down into his cock. He wanted Vince . . . to be inside his body as they lost themselves in each other's pleasure. Thrusting inside slowly, Stuart watched as Vince arched up against him when the fingers stroked over his hot spot. Again and again he made contact until he saw the trail of a desperate tear escape Vince's half closed eyes. Withdrawing from him, Stuart bit his lip as he tried to prepare his cock. Vince was moaning at the loss of his fingers, begging non-verbally for more.

Vince locked his eyes on Stuart's face as his friend at last entered into his flesh. He saw the answering need and the intense pleasure as their bodies became one. So long . . . he'd wanted this moment for so long. Feeling the slight burn followed by the fullness of having Stuart's cock taking his arse was heart-stoppingly brilliant. Better than he'd dreamed.

Stuart continued in until they were completely connected before he leaned down to once again take Vince's mouth in a kiss. He locked their hands together as Vince placed a leg over his hip and the other on Stuart's shoulder. Raising their joined hands over their heads on the bed, Stuart drew back and then bore down in a thrust of complete possession - causing them to cry out into each other's mouths. Breaking away he heard Vince as he panted, "God . . . yes. Stuart, you feel so fucking good." Smiling down at him, Stuart began moving at a demanding pace. The glide of his cock as it moved in and out and then in again . . . mixed with the knowledge that this was his friend, the man he loved in his arms was enough to make Stuart moan almost continually. Calling out Vince's name as his mantra, Stuart commanded their bodies in the rush towards oblivion.

Drawing one set of their entwined hands down between them, Stuart stroked Vince's hand along the shaft of his own cock. His friend continued to arch upwards into the matching rhythms of their bodies and their hands. Stuart knew the moment was coming on fast as Vince began squeezing down on his cock internally as they moved together. "Oh god, Vince. I want . . . I want you to come. Give it to me . . . aww shit."

Vince tried to maintain eyes contact with Stuart as the wave shot through his body, but all he could do was thrust against him as he closed his eyes and screamed Stuart's name. Stuart followed fast upon as he jerked fiercely against Vince's spasming body, climaxing into the heat of his body. The storm raged within them as they held on to the other, making them tremble at the intensity of what they had found together.

When next Vince opened his eyes, it was to the pleased sound of Stuart's laughter. He embraced him as the weight of his friend pressed him into the bed. Still breathless and shaken, Vince hummed his satisfaction into Stuart's ear. "That was . . . "

"That was undeniable." Stuart raised his head, looking into Vince's face. The relaxation and satiation evident in his eyes was a blessed reward for Stuart. He liked being here with Vince. The two of them together had given him more than any shag ever had. But more importantly, he felt that he was finally at peace with the demons that raged inside his spirit while laying here with Vince. It was a sensation that he would fight to retain. "I want you to move in with me."

Vince's eyebrows lifted in surprise. He knew that Stuart was still flying high on sensation, as was he . . . but to take seriously any call for commitment from the King of Canal Street at such a moment was insane. Still here they were in each other's arms, Stuart's body still connected with his own and all Vince could say was, "Yeah. Alright then."

Stuart whispered a promise that shown through his eyes and radiated from his heart. "Together, Vince. Always."

Feeling the warmth of sudden realization that Stuart loved him, Vince answered, "Together," and sealed their union with a kiss.

Finis


End file.
